


Hate

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [9]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Sexual Frustration, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we hate each other. Still not a good enough reason to discard hate sex. Just saying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



“So we hate each other,” Zac shrugged as he looked up at Natalie as he sat in the back room of the tour bus. “Still not a good enough reason to discard hate sex. Just saying,” he muttered as he saw her glare at him and hell he had came to love that glare from her.

“You just think you’re so fucking funny don’t you?” Natalie asked as she let her hand fall to her swollen stomach. A stomach which was swollen because she was pregnant with her fourth child. “Thinking you can say that and I’ll agree to have sex with you.”

Zac smirked at her words, “Not like you can ask Taylor,” he reminded her. “He went out with Isaac to some club and he left you all alone at this hotel,” he said as they locked eyes. “All alone and somehow you knew you’d find me here on this bus…you came to me, someone you claim to hate to vent that you were horny.”

“And you suggested we have sex,” Natalie spoke as she eventually sat down on the couch beside Zac. “You could easily have sex with your wife. She’s in the hotel probably a bit miffed you’d rather stay on the bus playing your damn video games.”

“Playing video games was just an excuse,” Zac admitted as he inched a bit closer to Natalie. “I knew you’d be here,” he told her as he leaned in to kiss her neck softly. “You claim to hate me, yet you always come to me to fill your needs when Taylor can’t, especially when you’re pregnant with his children.”


End file.
